


【授权翻译】开端与永远

by Dorahhh



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 12:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20976128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorahhh/pseuds/Dorahhh
Summary: 少年梅林和亚瑟谈论他们未来的婚礼。“仆人不能和王子结婚。”梅林皱着眉说，他低头瞥向手心的戒指，有些黯然神伤。亚瑟沉下脸来，为着梅林的话和他因悲伤翘起的唇角。他是如此令人扫兴，但亚瑟才不在乎，因为终有一天，他将立誓为王，因此他会让一切成为可能。为了他们。“但是王子可以和任何他们想要的人结婚。而我想要你。”亚瑟对他说，事情在他眼中就是如此简单，真的。





	【授权翻译】开端与永远

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Starts and never ends](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2214831) by [andiwould](https://archiveofourown.org/users/andiwould/pseuds/andiwould). 

亚瑟从城堡后花园的一端朝另一端奔跑着，他带给梅林的礼物安全地收在他后兜里。他一直跑到那个他知道一定能找到梅林的地方，他每天的这个时候都在这儿为盖乌斯采摘草药。一看到梅林，他就放慢了脚步，停下来做了个深呼吸，把头发抚平，衬衫打理整齐，这样梅林就不会看到他乱成一团糟的样子。这没道理，梅林才是乱糟糟的那个，而亚瑟是王子——总是穿着整洁而讲究。

他小心翼翼地靠近，看着梅林轻柔地把采摘的花朵放进别在腰带上的麻布袋里。亚瑟停在他面前，脸上露出微笑。

“亚瑟，”梅林绽放出笑颜。“你在这儿做什么？你没有去练剑吗？”

“我今天结束得比预想的早，而且我在想你，”他答到。意识到自己说了什么后，他的脖子开始发烫，他飞快地瞥向一边，对着自己皱起眉头。接着他瞥了梅林一眼，看到他大大的笑容，亚瑟放松了下来。“不管怎样，”他说，坐在梅林面前的草地上好与他视线齐平，“我给你准备了件礼物。”

“你什么？”梅林听起来又惊又喜，让亚瑟既慌乱又难为情，为此他都想轻轻打他一下了。朋友间会时不时地送给彼此礼物，只是因为他们想要这么做，不是吗？那么“比朋友稍微更进一步”也会这么做，对吧？管他呢。亚瑟把他的疑虑放在一边，因为他可是潘德拉贡家的人，他不需要对任何人多费唇舌，他可以在他乐意的时候做他想做的事。他从口袋里摸索出礼物，先藏在了紧握的手心里一秒，然后在梅林急切的等待中展开手掌，呈现在眼前的是他姐姐莫佳娜的订婚戒指。它的样式很朴素，是一只扁平的白金指环。

在莫嘉娜滔滔不绝地谈论着她好日子的一切几乎都准备好了时，梅林见到过这枚戒指，之后他向瑟说起它是多么的可爱和简单，正是那种他想要的婚戒，如果他以后真的要结婚的话。

“亚瑟，”梅林一看到它眼睛睁得像个圆盘，目睹着梅林的反应，亚瑟原本浅浅的的微笑变得更深更快乐了。他觉得梅林真的很喜欢它。“如果莫嘉娜发现了，她会对我们很生气的。”

亚瑟摆摆手，肩膀轻柔地一顶把梅林推倒在草地上。梅林一屁股坐在了地上，半心半意地怒视着亚瑟，一声抗议逃出唇瓣。但亚瑟忽略了他，他坐在他身边，两人的膝盖温暖地抵在一起。

曾经的一个夜晚，他们从专属的秘密通道溜到城堡顶上。亚瑟对梅林说， 想想看莫嘉娜即将到来的婚礼， 他以后可不想让任何穿着蠢裙子涂着大红唇的公主作他的妻子和王后，接着梅林问等他大点儿时想娶谁。然后，也许是因为那天晚宴他喝了父亲的酒有点微醺，亚瑟脱口而出他要娶他。一开始梅林窘迫地笑了，耸耸肩不屑理睬，然后亚瑟不得不采取行动以证明他的真心，他直率地凑上前去吻了他。

“仆人不能和王子结婚。”梅林皱着眉说，他低头瞥向手心的戒指，有些黯然神伤。亚瑟沉下脸来，为着梅林的话和他因悲伤翘起的唇角。他是如此令人扫兴，但亚瑟才不在乎，因为终有一天，他将立誓为王，因此他会让一切成为可能。为了他们。“但是王子可以和任何他们想要的人结婚。而我想要你。”亚瑟对他说，事情在他眼中就是如此简单，真的。

梅林一瞬间看起来有些迟疑，但接着他耸了耸肩，冲他骄傲地微笑着，从他手中夺过亚瑟的戒指，将它滑进自己的手指。对他纤细的手指来说它有些大了，它落下来掉在草地上，发出细微的金属声响。亚瑟向他弹了下舌，从地上捡起戒指弹掉灰尘，但当他抬头瞥向梅林时，看到他被逗乐了，扬起一边嘴角微笑着，就是这种笑总是让亚瑟的肚子有种难以言喻的奇异感觉。

“你得找个地方把它藏好，”他对梅林说，让它落回梅林的掌心，望着梅林一边微笑一边在指间把玩。

“为什么要我来？”梅林看起来有些不情愿。

亚瑟蛮横地挑起一对眉毛。“显然是因为这是给你的。而且你来比较容易，你可以用魔法把它藏起来，你知道。”

“亚瑟，”梅林嘶嘶地小声说，把手捂在亚瑟唇瓣上让他闭嘴。“你知道魔法只有在紧急情况下才能用。”

“那么，这就是个紧急情况，”亚瑟假正经地说，声音被闷在梅林的手后面。他把它们推开以便能舒服地讲话。它们闻起来有草药的味道，尽管如此亚瑟还是很喜欢；梅林闻起来总是这个味道。“莫嘉娜如果发现了会杀了我的，而她就睡在我的隔壁，对她来说要除掉我可是轻而易举。你不会想要这是最后一次见我吧。”

梅林翻了个白眼摇摇头，但他仍然向亚瑟露出微笑，满含着喜欢。“那你就不该偷它，你个傻瓜。她下周结婚时会需要它的。”

“我是为了你才偷的，白痴，你应该很感激才对，”亚瑟环抱起胳膊倚在砖墙上假装生气的样子。

梅林从睫毛下瞅了他一眼，伴随着甜蜜的笑意。“如果我嫁给你，”他开始道，满是淘气的神色。“我在你旁边也会有个宝座吗？”他玩笑般地戳了戳亚瑟的肋骨。

亚瑟朝他翻了个白眼，他扭动着逃出梅林的触碰，从胸口放下双臂，准备好阻止梅林再咯吱他。“是啊，还有一顶王冠，”他调笑道，顺着梅林的幻想接下去。

“还有王冠，没错，”梅林兴奋地点点头，亚瑟被他最好朋友的滑稽动作逗乐了，发出一声轻笑。梅林有时能变得那么傻兮兮，但亚瑟也最喜欢他这个样子。他不似骑士们那样严肃，也不像莫嘉娜那么无聊；他笨笨呆呆的又很有趣，总是认为是他用魔法多次让亚瑟化险为夷，但其实是亚瑟一直用他的剑保护着梅林。但仍旧，亚瑟很感激梅林那么担心他，因为他也一直担心着梅林。

“那么这就是你找我做朋友的原因了，是不是？因为我是个王子，可以免费给你很多好东西？”亚瑟问，试着装出受伤的表情，嘴角向下撇了撇。

梅林朝他轻柔地笑了，蓝眼睛忽闪着，他用肩膀轻抵了下亚瑟的。“你知道那才不是原因，你个傻瓜。”

他们交换了一个令人觉得过于坦诚和炙热的眼神，亚瑟低头看向自己的大腿，感觉心脏停跳了一拍。“我知道，”他答道，因为他确实清楚。他把头歪向一边，微笑起来。“即使我们以后不结婚，等我当了国王也会给你一顶王冠。”

“事实上我更喜欢宝座，”梅林反驳道，看起来挺严肃的，好像他真的在期待着能得到一个。也许有一天他会的。也许亚瑟会给他一个。

亚瑟藏起一抹笑意，对他的想法和梅林的陪伴感到心满意足。“闭嘴，梅林，我来做决定。”

梅林朝他轻轻皱了皱眉。“为什么所有事情总是你来决定？”

“因为我是王子，”亚瑟边说边扬起下巴，使自己看起来更有王者之风，但梅林只是翻了个白眼随他去了。然后，他伸长脖子环顾了下四周，接着转过头看向亚瑟，在他唇间种下一枚仓促的吻，让亚瑟吃了一惊。亚瑟发出声轻叹，猛地合上眼睛，伸出一只手抓住梅林衬衫的布料保持平衡。但比亚瑟想要的更快地，梅林后撤回去打断了这个吻，亚瑟傻傻地盯着梅林的双唇，感到有些喘不过气。他想要再次吻上它，但当他正要这么做时，他意识到梅林正在施展魔法。他向四周扫视着，警惕起来，心漏跳了一拍，害怕会被人看见。但当亚瑟确定周围很安全后，他望向了梅林。“你在干什么？”他静静地问，不想打扰到梅林或让他失去注意力。

梅林用他施法时特有的古老语言低声喃喃着，亚瑟给他的戒指被他紧紧地攥在手心里。他的双眸一瞬间燃烧起来如金子般闪耀，亚瑟凝视着，像之前每次他目睹时一样被迷住了。这让他惊叹，魔法能让梅林变得如此美丽而独一无二。

接着，梅林转过头微笑着看着他，他慢慢地打开手掌，三个戒指而取代了一个出现在亚瑟眼前。其中的两个是莫嘉娜戒指的翻版，但它们看起来更小，正好是他们手指的尺寸。亚瑟咧出一个超级开心的大大的笑容，和梅林的笑无比般配。虽然他绝不会大声承认，但梅林真的很擅长找到解决问题的方法，而且他的魔法总是那么的美好又有用，亚瑟不明白父亲怎么能把它说成某种邪恶的东西。但没什么太大的关系，因为等亚瑟当了国王，他会在梅林的帮助下向所有人展示魔法是多么的美妙。

“给你，”梅林说，把亚瑟从幻想中拉回现实。“把这个还给莫嘉娜，这样她就不会怀疑什么了。”

亚瑟不知道说什么好，真的，所以他凑上前去索要了另一个吻。晚些时候他会吻梅林更多更多次，但他现在实在情难自禁。他喜欢双唇压在梅林丰满唇瓣上的触觉，还有梅林回吻他的方式，轻柔而又渴求，他抓着亚瑟的脸颊、脖子或是手臂，轻轻地发出渴望的声音。亚瑟也喜欢这些吻让他整个身子兴奋起来的感觉，他的心跳动得有些太快了。

梅林唇间止不住的笑意让这成为了一个短暂的吻，但没关系，因为就在今晚，当他们在楼上的屋顶相见时，他们可以愿意吻多久就吻多久。亚瑟会为梅林戴上戒指，而这次它会刚刚合适。亚瑟会向梅林保证，总有一天，等他们都长大了，他会再一次地这么做，而那次会是真真正正的，会让全世界为他们见证。

那时梅林会说我愿意，然后亚瑟会给他更多甜蜜的吻。而且亚瑟知道，这会让梅林露出笑容，幸福又无忧无虑的笑，而亚瑟会站着他身边，幸福而又无忧无虑。

Fin.


End file.
